elizabethlizgilliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade West
{Infobox |Box title = Jade West |image = File:Jade_West.jpg |imagewidth = 246px |Row 1 title = Full Name - |Row 1 info = Jade West |Row 2 title = Family - |Row 2 info = Mr. West (Dad) Mrs. West (Mom) |Row 3 title = Romances - |Row 3 info = Beck Oliver |Row 4 title = Portrayed By - |Row 4 info = Elizabeth "Liz" Gilles}} Jade West Jade West is one of the main characters in the show Victorious. She seems to be very goth and punk. She can be very mean and possessive of her boyfriend, Beck Oliver and gets jealous easily. This attitude may have a connection to her father as Tori described him as cold and judgemental in Wok Star. She has a thing for scissors and other weird things such as a lump of fat (Rex Dies), monkey fur (Freak the Freak Out) and blood (Tori Gets Stuck). She is an actress, scriptwriter, and singer. Her best friend is Cat Valentine although she is not horrible to Andre Harris. She is portrayed by Liz Gillies. Personality and Appearance Even though she originally took on the role of a "Mean Girl," she fits more of the role of a "bad girl". Jade may follow Goth style, as she is often seen wearing black nail polish, piercings and tattoos, black clothes, and black accessories, and has a rather dark outlook on life. She often gets props for her hard work at performing. Jade has a star tattoo on her right inner arm and has gotten another one (Beck mentions that "Jade's getting her new tattoo" in a video on TheSlap.com, "Tori Takes Requests #2). Jade also has multiple streaks in her hair, which change from time to time in color but mostly they are blue, and two piercings one on her left eyebrow and one on her nose (which she got 45 minutes after her mother told her not to.). She and Beck have matching necklaces. They are a gold ring with a black line through it. Based on evidence shown on TheSlap, she seems to have quite an obsession with Beck, her long time boyfriend of more than two years. This obsession started the rivalry with Tori. Jade assumed that Tori was trying to flirt with him and lashed out at her. Jade hates many things for various reasons. She writes that she hates spring because of the allergies (among other reasons) which shows that she may have pollen allergies. Her favorite Hollywood Arts teacher is Mr. Sikowitz according to TheSlap. She also seems to have very subtle ways of revenge. She said in her profile video that if someone makes her seriously angry "..I won´t get in a fight with you, but I will''retaliate in a way they'll make you sad for a LOOONG time." In "Stage Fighting," a girl who accidentally threw a cup of water at her begged her: "Please don´t destroy me socially!" This implies Jade is rather high on the social hierarchy of Hollywood Arts. She has a macabre sense of humor as well as somewhat sadistic tendencies. It shows when she says things like blood is "cool" and it's "really funny" when a monster in a movie rips out a girls eyes. In "Survival of the Hottest," Jade claims she doesn't sweat. She sweats for the first time ever when they are all stuck in Beck´s RV with temperatures of 110 degrees and starts to cry afterward. It is assumed she hasn't sweat since this. In "Wi-Fi in the Sky", it is shown she has a collection of butterflies and several things in jars in her room. One may be the lump of fat she got from a doctor in "Rex Dies", it came from a cab drivers back. In "Cat's New Boyfriend" she makes Tori feel awkward whenever Daniel and Cat are around acting lovey-dovey. She may have been trying to show Tori how she felt in the Pilot when Tori kissed Beck. Jade is an extremely talented singer which was made apparent in the episode "Freak the Freak Out" when she sang a duet with Cat in a karaoke contest. Although Jade has a dark personality, she doesn't like being thought of as "scary" or "freaky" as shown in A Film by Dale Squires and Ice Cream for Ke$ha. Jade West is beautiful,smart and funny in all the episodes from Beck experience when they dated. Trivia *Jade loves to drink coffee and drinks it black with two sugars. She is often seen holding a cup of it at the beginning of an episode. *Jade never sweats until the temperature reaches about 107 degrees. She has only ever sweated once. *Jade has mentioned in The Diddly-Bops that she has a grandfather whose nose got 'blown off in the war'. *Jade's father (who appeared in Wok Star) reportedly hates all things having to do with performing, and thinks they are stupid. She claims that he hates her guts, and does not seem to interact with him very often, as when they chat after her play they share only a few awkward words. He does not seem to smile or laugh, and Jade remarks that she has never seen him like anything else before. *Jade's screen name is ScissorLuv. This fits her, because she is often seen with scissors. *The streaks of color in her hair change frequently in Season 1. *She has two tattoos (''only one is visible: a star on her right forearm) and two visible piercings. *Jade gets very jealous, very easily when her boyfriend, Beck, talk about or interacts with a girl she doesn't know or girls in general *Jade has a "Gears of War" bag, referring to the video game. *Jade makes a video series of things she hates and the list is quite long. *On TheSlap, Beck captions a picture stating that Jade never smiles. However, she smiled a little on a couple videos on TheSlap.com. *Jade has never been seen with different-colored eyelashes on-screen. *Jade's locker is covered in pairs of scissors, and is next to Robbie's locker. *Jade has a black purse made out of monkey fur. *Jade is a masochist, as she was disappointed that the feet smoothing wouldn't hurt her, wanted Tori to slap her with a sausage (Cat's New Boyfriend), said she would love it if she exploded (Survival of the Hottest), and was disappointed that getting a haircut didn't hurt (post from theslap.com). She has posted "This is a crisis. My day's completely ruined. Just found out that song "Killing Me Softly" is actually a really sweet song." (on theslap.com). Also, in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, she said "This is actually causing me pain, and not the good kind." *Jade probably likes blood because in Freak the Freak Out, Cat asked Tori what was on her arm, and when Tori said it was Trina's blood, Jade said, "Cool," with fascination. Also, in Tori Gets Stuck Jade says to take a lot of blood from Tori and send whatever they don't use to her house. *Jade's relationship with Beck is similar to the relationship of Lucy and Brett in 13 the Musical (a now closed Broadway musical), which happened to star Elizabeth Gillies as Lucy and Ariana Grande as Charlotte. *Although she is never described as completely evil, Jade can be described as the show's villain/antagonist. *Jade was called a 'gank' three times in the episode "Freak the Freak Out" by Tori, Andre, and Mr. Sikowitz. It was implied that Beck thinks she is one too, since when Andre said "She can be a gank" he replied, "You have no idea". *She was called a gank, yet again, in Tori Gets Stuck, by Sikowitz. *In Rex Dies, Jade wanted to keep a fatty lump that a doctor had removed from a cab driver's back. This shows she has a lot of interests that are considered to be weird by some people, as Beck asked her, "Why would you want that?" to which she replied, "I like to look at it." *Jade hates the colors yellow (said in The Wood) and pink (said on The Slap). *According to The Wood, it is shown that Jade Tori knows how to speak and sing the song "Forever Baby" in Spanish when she and Tori push Festus home in a wheelbarrow. *In Jade Dumps Beck, Jade says her favorite tropical fruit is the mango. *In A Film by Dale Squires, Jade actually said she felt bad when André's cousin attacked Dale on national TV, after he gave credit to the group for the short film. *As of Season 2, Jade has lost all her multi-colored streaks and has a large blue streak on the right side of her head. Her hair is darker, her eyebrows are thinner, and she also has a slight tan, compared to previous episodes where she is noticeably pale. According to Liz Gillies, this was because she felt she needed a tan after finding herself pale in a bikini in Survival of the Hottest, but the producers got a little ahead of themselves. *Jade has a similar personality to Sam from iCarly, both of them being mean. They also both hate the word "panties". *She also appears to have a liking for butterflies, based on the fact that she has a collection of butterflies in her room, and has been shown to have a black notebook with pink butterflies on it. *Jade often impersonates Tori with a Judy Garland accent and a faux sweet voice. *As said in The Wood, Jade doesn't like onions on pizza. *Jade is a brunette with blue eyes. *It's said in Ice Cream for Ke$ha that Jade had a bad childhood. *It's also said in Ice Cream for Ke$ha that Jade's favorite toy when she was a child was a hammer. *In Wok Star Jade shows a nice, respectful attitude towards Mrs. Lee until she tries to change Jade's play and ideas. This shows Jade can be completely hostile-free towards people until they tick her off. *Jade likes scaring babies (mentioned in Tori Gets Stuck). *Jade serves as the primary antagonist of Season 2 in a few of the episodes; this is a first for a Sch neider series. *Jade loves hot tubs/jacuzzi because they feel like she has been kidnapped by witches and they are using her to make human soup, according to the crossover. *She doesn't kiss Beck for a while in Season 2. *Jade said that it was her birthday on July 26th. Liz Gillies's (the actress who plays Jade) birthday is on July 26th. *She hates birthdays, except her own. *Jade can sleep during a war, as revealed in Locked Up. This is evidence of her dark personality. *It is mentioned in the TheSlap video "Jade with Tots 2" that her father has a "new wife". *Jade is the captain of the ping pong team in Hollywood Arts in The Great Ping Pong Scam. Category:Characters Category:Images Category:Elizabeth Gillies